A great number of sensor devices and a server or the like controlling the sensor devices are expected to be connected to a wireless communication network. In such a state that the great number of sensor devices and the server or the like are connected to the wireless communication network, individual communication between each of the sensor devices and the server or the like via the wireless communication network requires the use of many radio resources of the wireless communication network. The use of many radio resources may cause a trouble, such as congestion, in the wireless communication network.
Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes a method whereby each of Machine-Type Communications (MTC) devices mutually communicates in a group constituted of a plurality of the MTC devices, and a representative device of the group communicates with a server via a wireless communication network (for example, see NPL 1).
In addition, PTL 1 describes a system in which a server receives measurement data from a measuring device as a representative of a plurality of measuring devices constituting a group, and performs processing based on the received measurement data.